


抑制剂05

by Ann0807



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann0807/pseuds/Ann0807





	抑制剂05

白宇昏过去了几次。  
他这个人，看着浪荡诱惑，风情万千，给人一种情场浪子的即视感，实则骨子里不太沉迷情事。  
或许是对自身性别的一种反抗，又或者他真的更在意精神共鸣。总之能搞出柏拉图OO恋这种小众情怀的恋爱的人，实在没什么正经实战经验。  
说白了，就是个雏，A的信息素根本招架不住。

朱一龙从跪背位顶进白宇的内腔的一瞬间，白宇神志清明了起来。  
他一手撑着床单，一手摸向自己的腹部，能隐约摸到顶出来的形状。拿东西在他的抚摸下，还在以某种可怕的速度继续变大。  
就算再没经验，他也知道，快成结了。  
白宇用尽全身力气往前跪了两步，身后的人没反对，原本抚摸着他腰窝的大手转而滑向他的臀部，并在圆润的臀尖上捏了一把。  
那傲人的尺寸犹然留在体内，并随着手指若有若无的抚摸，轻轻的前后动作，勾着嫣红的穴口，轻缓撩人的把里面的透明液体往外引。  
动静皆宜，快慢有法，朱一龙在床上和在镜头前一样自如。  
白宇喊得嗓子都干了，沙沙的用气音喊了声“龙哥”。  
身后的人还好整以暇“嗯？”了一声，仿佛要听清他说什么似的，猛地近身。白宇双膝完全跪不住这股力道，认命地趴了下去，原本扶在皮质床头的手从上而下滑落，被指节分明的大手十指交缠的握住。  
朱一龙的胸膛贴着白宇的背，两个人的气息交融，浑身的水气说不清是谁的，腻在一起的触感完美诠释了水乳交融这个词。白宇敏感的肌肤，既能勾画出朱一龙胸前的两点是如何蹭着他的蝴蝶骨，也能具像化那日常健身的腹肌是怎么贴着他的后腰。  
这样的活色生香，让下面更敏感。  
刚刚的用力，单刀直入，从入口贯进内腔，并顶到了内腔的尽头。  
“哥……我只是……”  
你只是想谈个恋爱，没想要被内腔射精、被成结、被标记。  
朱一龙在心里轻轻的把他想说的话补全，却没有宣之于口，而是开始了疯狂的抽插。  
滚烫的液体摄入内腔，白宇用最后的力气大喊出声，然后感受到对方的结在内腔里成型。  
白宇那双多情的眼睛里溢出泪水，不知是生理的原因还是心理上的，但此时他除了哭泣，仿佛没有其他的语言。  
朱一龙轻轻的扳过他的脸，摸着他爱不释手的玫瑰花刺，把他的眼泪一点一点舔干净。  
白宇的眼神渐渐从软弱变为凶悍：“你这样会让我怀孕。”  
朱一龙吻上他后脖颈，轻轻的蹭着他的腺体：“我还可以让你只怀我的种。”  
被压在身下的人激烈的挣扎起来，身体里的结把他锁得死死的，只消稍微动动，就会让全身更加无力。  
“别急。”朱一龙的唇离开他的腺体，继而从他身上坐起身体，双手穿过白宇的腋下把人拎入怀中，以背后抱的姿势轻轻的拥着他，“结要好几个小时才能下去，我们可以好好聊聊。——比如，你也可以选择不怀孕。”

坐着的姿势似乎让白宇觉得更有轻松一些。  
朱一龙就着这个连接的姿势，在床上转了个方向，背靠在皮质的床背上，还从床头柜的抽屉里拿出一瓶饮用水来。  
他单手开盖，自己先喝了半瓶，又喂到白宇的嘴边。  
白宇就着仇人的手，喝下省下半瓶，努力让自己的神志更明朗些，不要被荷尔蒙控制成斯德哥尔摩。  
冷静下来想，在Omega体内成结还能中场休息的Alpha，意志力大概强得可以毁灭人类吧。  
他气喘吁吁的靠在对方的怀里，大口大口的喘着气，不知是该劝慰自己愿赌服输，还是该拿最后的力气来报复他。  
他的后脑勺在朱一龙的锁骨上狠狠的蹭了一把，抬眼看见朱一龙正深情款款的往着自己，浓密的睫毛上竟然也有泪水的痕迹。  
白宇不争气的更湿了，内腔分泌的液体与刚刚被结锁住的精液混在一起，使得屋子里味道更浓烈了三分。  
朱一龙低头吻上他。刚喝过水的两个人口舌湿润，这个吻由烈转柔，让白宇回忆起车厢里那个没有信息素，干净又纯情的吻。  
他能感受到体内的结在变大，但对方竟然还能克制着不动。  
亲着亲着，白宇发觉朱一龙的眼泪止不住的往下掉，伤心的像个失去了珍爱玩具的孩子。  
白宇错愕的看向他。  
朱一龙的哭和笑一样有感染力。  
他只是流泪，一声不吭，任由眼泪慢慢的淌着。泪水顺着消瘦的颧骨，滑倒下把上，又滴在锁骨的窝里形成一个小小的水坑。  
白宇叹了口气，伸手拭去他脸上的泪水：“是你强了我，你哭什么？”  
这句话不说还好，朱一龙听了这话，张开双臂把他死死箍在怀里，哭得更厉害起来。  
白宇左思右想，伸手向后，摸上他的脖颈，安慰地抚摸着他：“好吧，和Alpha做爱的风险我一早想得到——不能算你强那么什么，算合那什么吧——也未必会怀孕，你，你别哭了。”  
朱一龙带着哭腔说：“对不起，我没忍住。可是……我爱你。”  
白宇叹了口气：“行吧，斯德哥尔摩我也认了。下次这种话要先对小O说，然后再该干嘛干嘛，你这先上车后补票已经够卑鄙了，现在哭得比我还凶算怎么回事？”  
朱一龙止住哭，小小声问：“那可以标记吗？”  
白宇刚升起的怜悯心瞬间没了：“你……你不要脸！不要得寸进尺！”  
朱一龙咬着他的耳垂：“好，我决定不要脸——不怀孕的选项没了，我认定你了。”

他从喉咙里发出一声撩人的轻笑，翻身把白宇压在身下，重新动作起来。  
两个人的高潮同步率变高。成结后的高潮能持续很久，由此精神上的共鸣也越发契合。  
原本束手束脚的白宇，因为成结变既定事实，又金口玉言的得了一句期盼多日的“我爱你”，迅速调整好蜜月心态享受性爱，信息素甜得快能招来小蜜蜂。  
他的呻吟声也越发快乐，让朱一龙在他身上越发欲罢不能。  
不知经历了几次，白宇感觉腹胀得难受，再一次喊停。  
朱一龙摸了摸他的肚子：“好像内腔满了。”  
白宇瞪大了眼睛：“可是，可是发情还没过去……”  
朱一龙抿嘴而笑：“我放出来一些吧，顺便吃点东西补充体力。”

结合了数个小时的两人分开，白宇瘫软下去，朱一龙把他抱进浴室，放进浴缸里调好水温：“等我一下，弄点吃的，换个床单，一会儿你能躺得舒服些。”  
白宇觉得自己的身体极度麻烦，略显烦躁的问：“要情要发多久啊？教科书上说被Alpha那啥过几个小时就好了吧。”  
“教科书？”朱一龙爱怜的看了他一眼，“如果双方信息素契合，连续几十个小时的案例你教科书上也有写吧，不过这不是掉书袋的时候，好好享受。”  
白宇在“我们很契合”和“竟然还要搞几十个小时”里来天人交战了一番，脑子里不知转些什么念想，问了个自己都觉得不合时宜的问题：“怎么和剧组请假？”  
朱一龙把精油也给他放好：“剧组进度我说了算，你就别操心了，闭目养神等我一会儿。”

望着朱一龙离开浴室的背影，白宇陷入深思。  
他不怀疑朱一龙也爱他。  
白宇的知识储备也不仅仅来源于初中那点生理课。  
拜他那位老同学所赐，他是有非常丰富的科学理论的。加上这些年来行走江湖装B从不露怯，可谓走在前沿理论上的半个科学家亲友，颇有一番自己的心得。  
朱一龙信心满满的说要搞几十个小时，这种契合度说明了，他们必定十分相爱，爱得胜过世间99%的伴侣。  
可朱一龙很诡异。  
他行为前后极不一致，对比那天在车里的克制，和这次急切又强势的进入内腔，他简直是用自己的矛攻自己的盾，一定有什么理由让他不得不这样做。  
乃至做了之后自己还痛苦得流泪。  
作为演员，白宇对深挖人物内心……也有那么点经验。  
行为的动机，除了爱与恨，还有奖励与恐惧。前者与利益有关，后者与生存有关。而生存，是人类的本能动机。  
白宇在身上撩了几捧热水，环顾四周。浴缸旁有个落地柜，白宇打开柜门，看见了满满当当的抑制剂。  
那种朱一龙给过他的，进口抑制剂。

药盒子上是密密麻麻的英文，他之前没仔细看过，现在只好细细的读了个遍。  
强效的，副作用见内说明书。  
白宇打开盒子，说明书挺后，白宇翻到白鼠实验的部分。  
“临床证明，连续输入该药品有使Omega终身不孕的风险。过程中与其他白鼠结合，汲取Alpha精液则可缓解此副作用。若不孕症状已经浮现，则形成不可逆转伤害。建议使用者间隔三个月以上。”  
他心跳得飞快，连双手都抖了起来。  
朱一龙亲手送过他一支，他没用，但朱一龙并不知道。在车里，司机为他打了一支，那是第二支——朱一龙认为的。  
这次发情如果想要刹车，他可以摄入第三支。  
刚好三支。

朱一龙端好装着白粥的盘子进入浴室的时候，白宇并不在浴缸里。  
他一眼看空了人，心里已经暗叫一声不好，手里端着的吃食跟着抖了抖。  
而后，朱一龙从浴室的镜子里看见了白宇。  
白宇在他身后，在门后躲着。  
“小白，别闹了。”朱一龙向前走着，把盘子放在盥洗池旁。  
下身搭着一条毛巾，头发犹在滴水的白宇从门后缓缓走出。  
他看见白宇拿着一支开了封的抑制剂，针尖抵在自己的静脉上，手指只消轻轻一推，就能把所有的药液注入身体里。  
朱一龙猛的转身：“小白！”  
“哥。”白宇扯出一抹苦笑，“你得说实话了。”


End file.
